The pleasure in pain
by THEBOSS101
Summary: butch is in love brick is too but not good at showing it sorry bad summary r&r enjoy YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Okay I couldn't resist. I just didn't have the power. I wanted to do this so bad I just had to. r&r enjoy. YAOI

(butch's pov)

''Oh gosh Oh god no. I can't be gay. I just can't I can't be gay. I defiantly can't be for my rude best friend brick. I must be crazy.'' I reminded my self trying to convene my self I am not gay but I think. I am I mean I have always been friends with brick since like 5 but when I turned 13 the feeling's started to change it became more then a friendly feeling. I mean he is just beautiful he say's I am too but he flirts with ever girl he see's and he even told me I am like a girl to him. Oh god what do I do.

''Butch get up.'' I hear my mom scream I forgot I was even in my room

''yeah mom.'' I say to her. what does she wasn't.

''you have company.'' she screams. I hear footstep's and I know who's they are no other then my little crush himself.

''hey babe.'' I hear him say as he walks to my bed and reaches his lips down to give me a kiss. I turn my head.

''come on baby give some sweet sugar.'' he say's to me but I don't think so he has a bad rep he has dated 90% of the girls in my school and then he just dumps them he doesn't care if you cry or not. He won't be sing me.

''no never.'' I say shacking my head. He frowns and sits on my bed and pull's out a tub of melted marshmallow. He knows I love I reach out to get them but he pull's them out of my reach.

''you can have it if you give me a kiss.'' he say's with a evil smirk. He knows resits. I leaned to give him a kiss on the check but he turn's his head to make me kiss him on the lips.

''eww brick why.'' I said as I wiped my lips pretending. I did not like but I did. He knows it two.

''oh shut up you like it babe .I know you do. Now get ready we got to go.'' he say's to me smiling. But wait a second it is Saturday's and like 4:30pm. I planned to sleep in.

''where are we going?'' I ask he stands and shacks his head then turns to me smiling.

''I got a football game today.'' he say's I raised one eyebrow.

''what does that got to do with me?'' I asked he turns to me. And grabs my hand and pulls me out of my bed and pulls me in to his chest since he is taller then me I look up into his beautiful ruby red eye's as he stares at me in the eye's.

''You promised you would come watch me win.'' he explained to me. He laughed and smiled at me.

''why do you want me to come.'' I asked. Usually he want one of his little girl's to go.

''because I want my little man to see me be boss and I love it when you watch you make me feel like I just can't loss.'' he say's to me then he holds me tight I turn my head so he won't see me blush because I know I was. I didn't say a word and just walked to the bathroom with my clothes and got dressed.

(time skip at the game)

''Okay bye butch I got to go play watch me okay.'' he say's pointing to one of the bleachers I went and seat I saw him he is number 10 I remember it always he waves at me I wave back. And they start.

(another time skip.)

After the game me and brick meet in the parking lot because he drove us there so that is were his car is.

''hey butch.'' I hear brick say as he walked up to me with two cheerleader's in both of his arm's. I shack my head. See what I mean. He say's he loves me but then he is all over's the girls I just want to go home before I start crying.

''can you take me home.'' I say to him he lets the girls go and wave so them as they start to walk away.

''bye girls.'' he say's as he watches them leave

''bye brick.'' the two dirty girl's say. Before long he turns o me.

''okay come on baby.'' he say's I wish I didn't love him but I do and it's like he likes to hurt me. I got in the car just ready to go home and not have to think about today anymore.

''what's wrong with you.'' he asked smiling I am still trying not to cry. I turn my head I just want to go home.

'just take me home.'' I reply he turns to me. I turn my head I can kinda feel a tear oh god please don't let me start crying.

''are you okay.'' he asked I trun my head back.

''just take me home!'' I scream the people in the other cars look at me. Oh god why

''okay okay were almost there.'' he explained as we drove.

The rest of the ride was silent and awkward .finally I get home.

''bye butch.'' I hear brick say I just close my door I hear his car pull off. I run up the stair' my mom is probably out shopping or something.

Oh my heart hurt's I always told my self I did not love him. Oh now I am crying. I go lay on my bed and try to fall asleep. Goodnight pain see you in the morning.

Enjoy r&r don't like yaio don't read.


	2. Sometimes i hate you

r&r enjoy

(Butch)

''oh my god"I hear a nerves voice outside my door. Oh god how early is it. I look up to my clock on my wall 7:30 am this is the last time he better wake me up on the weekend.

''butch get up.'' I hear him my best friend kinda walk though my door. Oh my what does he want

'' What?'' I scream he grabs and hugs me.

''Butch i-i-i did something real bad and your gonna hate.'' what could he have done that bad

''I am gonna hate you if you keep waking me up!''

''Butch just remember that what we have is beautiful and nothing will change that and I love you.''

''What did you do?'' I asked he was really starting to test my patience.

''I can't tell you.''

''Okay good night.''

''But I have to.'' then why won't he just tell me!

''Then tell me.''

''okay okay but you will still love me right cupcake.''

''how about this ''honey'' if you just tell me I will totally forgive you but if you don't I will always hate you.''

''okay okay you won't get mad.''

''tell me or let me sleep'' why won't h e ever let me get some rest.

''okay okay I will tell you umm how do I say this...'' he has to be joking

''just say it.''

''I sold your signed soccer ball''

''oh okay.'' I laid back in bed time to- HOLD ON

''Wait what why'' why why he do that?

''because I wanted to buy one direction ticket's'' is he serous a stupid boy band.

''I am about to kill you why would you do that.'' he is driving me crazy

''so I could sell them.''

''to who?''

''the teenage girl's around my way.''

''why would you do that.'' why would he he want's to die

''to pay for me and you to go out.''

''go where to get me another soccer ball.'' that better where we are going.

''no cutie''

''then where are we going!?''

''I am taking my sweet's to la entrance's.''

''what?! You sold my soccer ball for a mosey restaurant'' I am going to jail for murder.

''Yeah honey we are going Sunday and I will pick you up at 8:00 see you then look pretty bye sweetie.''

He gave me a kiss and left me twitching. I want to kill him. Oh well now I can sleep.

The end.

Hope you enjoy r&r. Also I noticed sometimes it knocks off letter's I don't know why just if you see it know that it does that.


End file.
